1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sheet feeds and more particularly to single sheet feeders for photocopiers or printers. The invention has particular, but not exclusive reference to laser printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-speed, desktop-type copies and printers, especially laser printers, attain high printing rates, so that the built-in magazines have to be refilled with paper very frequently. For this reason, accessory magazines have already been developed and although they have been designed for installation beneath the printer, it has nevertheless been impossible to arrive at a satisfactory solution to the difficulties that users experience in operating and attending to them.
Accordingly, the object underlying the present invention is to develop a single-sheet feeder in which this disadvantage is avoided.